Pokémon: The Delta Squadron
by Eon Enigma
Summary: This is a story about the International Police in pokémon. In it, The main characters will investigate different crimes and arrest a wide assortment criminals. This does have guns in it, seeing as the International Police need something other than just Pokémon to protect themselves and to stop criminals.
1. Case Number 81: Part 1

**Hello there. This story will take place after the other story I'm also writing currently right now (January 18, 2017), True love will never fade. I'm not sure wether or not this story should keep it's T rating or get an M rating eventually. This is because this story is a criminal investigation story, and like most criminal investigation shows and stories, it will, at least, most likely contain certain things that I'm not exactly sure where they would fall under out of the two, so I'll give it a T rating for now. I'll change it later if I need to. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Kanto branch of the International Police**

We see two male officers and two female officers around the building. One of the two men goes by the code name of Looker. The slightly shorter man with curly, medium length dark green hair, and magenta eyes has the code name of Observance, he's the one who inspects the evidence, he's part of the same squad as Looker. He also was the one who does the forensics. One of the women was tall, had wavy, medium length red hair, and green eyes, her code name is Holiday (for pretty obvious reasons). She's the leader of that same squad. The other woman was slightly taller, with strait, long black hair, and lavender colored eyes, her code name is Watcher. She's the one who checks back-round information and looks for the current locations of the possible criminals that the same squadron is investigating, the same one as Holiday, Looker, and Observance.

This was one of the best squadrons in the force, the Delta squadron. They were currently on their break, but Holiday was contacted by Watcher on a walkie talkie. "Yes Watcher? Do we have another case?" Holiday asked. "Yes. There's some alarms going off at 28 Sepia Road in Pewter City. I've been told you need to check the place out to see if someone broke in or not," Watcher said. "Got it," Holiday said. "We don't know if the robber is armed or not, so proceed with caution," Watcher said firmly. "Alright, me and Looker will head there right away," Holiday said. Holiday the ran off to where she thought Looker would be at the moment.

 _Case #81: The Genius Thief_

"Hey Looker, we have to get to..." Holiday started to say when running into the room, only to notice Looker was fast asleep on a bunk bed. "Looker! Wake up!" Holiday said, yelling at her co-worker. "Come on, just a few more hours mom?" Looker said in his sleep. "Looker, there's been a possible break in on 28 Sepia Road in Pewter City! Wake up!" Holiday said after stepping closer to Looker. "Wha-, OW!" Looker said as he started to get up off of the bunk bed, only to hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Move it you slowking!" Holiday said, fed up with Looker. "I know your in charge of me, but you don't have to be bossy," Looker said while rubbing where he hit his head, only to have Holiday looking at him with a soul piercing stare.

"Okay, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Looker said as he finally got up and then put his jacket and boots on. **"I need to start trying to remember not make her mad,"** is what went through Looker's head as both he and Holiday ran to the garage. When they arrived, they proceed to get in a Police car, and since they were both equally good drivers, but they were in a hurry, they quickly decided that Holiday would be the driver, seeing as she could get them there faster. Some unspecIfied amount of time later, they arrived at 28 Sepia Road in Pewter City, the Pewter City Museum. There were no alarms going off at the moment. Before they started to look for signs of forced entry, they put some clean rubber gloves on so they don't contaminant any evidence.

They looked around and it appeared that there wasn't any signs of forced entry anywhere, both the back door and the front doors were still locked. "Maybe it was a false alarm," Looker said. "Yeah, maybe your-," Holiday started to say, but then heard some noises coming from inside the museum. She then noticed that the was a long line that was barely visible going around the door center of the door that was pushing out a little. The glass on the door had been cut and put back into place. "Looker, take a close look at the door," Holiday said, turning around while now whispering. Looker then took a close look at the door (no pun intended) and saw what Holiday had seen. "Holy Remoraid! The glass has been cu-!" Looker started to say, only to be shushed by Holiday.

"Be quiet, we don't want the thief to find out we're here," Holiday said nervously. "I think it's a little late for that," Looker said, pointing into the museum. They noticed that there was a man in a suit who had their face hidden by a gas mask, standing in the center of the room. The man then dropped a bag of electronic devices and proceeded to run. "You take the back door! I'm heading in after them!" Holiday ordered. "Right!" Looker said before running off to the back door, while Holiday then pushed cut piece glass inside and headed into the museum, but surprisingly, no alarms were triggered. The thief then managed to picked the lock on the back door and when he opened the door, he saw Looker pointing a gun at him. "Freeze!" Looker said.

The thief then proceeded to swiftly jump to the left and Looker followed them in. The thief then ran into a dead end. He was now cornered by Holiday and Looker. "Your coming with us!" both Looker and Holiday said at the same time. The thief then pulled out what looked like a small laser pointer and pointed it up at the ceiling in between himself and his pursuers, made a circle with it, and a piece of the ceiling was then cut out and fell to the floor. Before Looker and Holiday could react, they saw the thief jump at a wall and crouch on it. Looker and Holiday then shot at him, but the bullets disintegrated as they hit him. The thief then jumped outside, through the hole in the ceiling.

Looker and Holiday then rushed outside and went in and went in opposite directions, trying to find the thief, but had no success. When they had gotten back in front of the museum, Holiday then used her walkie talkie to inform Watcher of the situation. "Watcher, come in!" Holiday said into the walkie talkie. "Holiday, was there a break in? If so, did you manage to find the person who did so and arrest them?" Watcher asked. "We did find them, but no, we failed to arrest them. They managed to get away, even though we blocked their only way to escape. Make sure to inform the chief about this, they need to tell everyone know to be on the lookout for a man in a black suit with a gas mask on," Holiday said, disappointed in herself. "Wait, how did they manage to get away?" Watcher asked in a confused way.

"Me and Looker can't even believe how they managed to escape, but it appeared that the thief used what looked like a small laser pointer to cut a hole in the ceiling. They then jumped onto a wall and we did shoot at them, but the bullets disintegrated as they made contact before he jump through the hole," Holiday said. "Okay, I'll inform the chief right away," Watcher said. Holiday and Looker stayed in the vicinity of the museum and waited for some help to arrive. Two more police cars then pulled up to the scene. "We're here to take over for now," one of the officers said after getting out of one of the police cars. "Okay, did the chief give use permission to head back?" Looker asked. "Yes," another officer said.

Holiday and Looker then got in the police car they arrived in and headed back to the Kanto branch of the International Police. On the way back, they were hoping that they would manage catch this criminal. This also just so happens to be the first time that Holiday has failed to arrest a criminal.

 _To be continued in the next chapter_

 **What does everyone think of the story so far? This story is going to be set up in a way that either an investigation takes place in one chapter, or an investigation takes place across multiple chapters. Also, other than OCs (original characters), for criminals, this story will have some major pokémon villains canon to the pokémon anime for criminals as well. OCs of mine in this story so far include Holiday, Observance, and Watcher, and possibly the thief, but I haven't decided who they should be yet, an OC, or an pokémon anime canon character. That just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Case Number 81: Part 2

**Hello there. I've decided the thief from the last chapter will be an OC. Just so everyone knows, every time a new case begins within a chapter, it will be typed this way for example:** _Case #2: No name recorded_ **. This story counts as a sequel to the other story I'm writing, True love will never fade, but only because of what I plan on having in True love will never fade's final chapter. On the day I'm writing this chapter (January 19, 2017), I haven't started my True love will never fade's final chapter yet, which I don't know when I will get to that chapter. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Some time later, at the Kanto Branch of the International Police**

The Delta Squadron have been their assigned 81st case. The criminal they're after is the same thief who got away earlier. We see that Observance is currently in the laboratory, wearing a hat to keep his hair back. He is currently checking the electronics that were almost stolen and the re-useable bag they were in for finger prints, but since there were to many people who have bought this style and brand re-useable bag, he couldn't trace who it belonged to. He has double checked these things 15 times now, but hasn't found any finger prints yet. Right when he was about to give up, he found 1 strand of human hair stuck to the bag.

Holiday then walked in the room soon afterwards. "Any luck yet?" She asked Observance. "I haven't found any finger prints, but I did find a stand of hair, I was just about to test the DNA for any matches in the criminal database," He said confidently to her. "Okay, I won't interrupt," Holiday said before exiting the room. About 6 months ago, a machine was brought in for the purpose of testing for DNA and checking for matches in DNA samples, wether it's blood, or hair, it can check the DNA, and it completes those processes in 1 hour, with very accurate results. Observance then put the strand of hair in the machine, and started it.

 **1 hour later**

After the machine had finished it's processes, Observance checked on it. There was an exact match in the DNA, the person's name was Henry William Jackson. Observance then sent the information over to Watcher to check Henry's background information. "Okay, let's see what I can find," Watcher said quietly. She soon found out Henry was in his late 20's, had committed 3 crimes, all of which were burglaries when he was 19 before getting arrested, and after his sentence was over, he became an inventor. Now it all made sense, the thief crouching on the wall, the bullets disintegrating on contact, and the small laser pointer like device that cut a hole in the Pewter City Museum ceiling.

She then made sure to check and see were Henry lived now. Watcher then found out Henry currently lives in a small house on 85 Poppy Drive in Saffron City. She then picked up her Walkie Talkie. "Come in, Holiday, are you there?" Watcher asked into the device. "Yes, I'm here. Have you and Observance found out more about the criminal?" Holiday asked her co-worker. "Yes. We found a strand of hair, the DNA in it was an exact match to Henry William Jackson, an inventor who has committed three robberies, they currently live on 85 Poppy Drive in Saffron City," Watcher said into the walkie talkie. "Okay, me and Looker will head off soon," Holiday said.

Luckily for Holiday, Looker wasn't asleep this time. "Okay Looker, I just got informed where the thief lives currently and who they are," Holiday said to Looker. "Okay, who is it, and where do they live?" Looker asked curiously. "There name is Henry William Jackson, they currently live on 85 Poppy Drive in Saffron City, we need to get there, you can drive this time," Holiday said before she and Looker head off to the garage again. After they arrived, they got in the police car and drove off to their destination.

 **An unspecified amount of time later**

Looker and Holiday just arrived at 85 Poppy Drive in Saffron City. Both of them got out of the car and Looker went up to the door and knocked on it. "Hello?" Asked a man's voice from the other side of the door. "Yes, does a Henry William Jackson live here?" Looker asked. "Yes, I'm him, why do you ask?" Henry asked. "Can you please come out here? I need to speak with you," Looker said. "Alright... You better not be trying to sell me something random like chairs like that other person who came by earlier," Henry said before unlocking the door and opening it. After the door opened all the way, Henry saw Looker standing in front of him.

"What, how did you-!" "Your under arrest for burglary," Looker said, interrupting Henry. Henry then jumped over Looker's head very quickly and tried and escape. Right when he landed on the sidewalk, he was tackled to the ground by Holiday. If she hadn't done this, Henry would have gotten away again. Henry was wearing a back pack, and two things fell out of it when he jumped over Looker. These things were a black suit and a gas mask. Holiday then put hand cuffs on Henry.

"Your under arrest for Burglary and Resisting Arrest. You have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future," Holiday said while guiding Henry to the police car. After she finished saying Henry's rights and got him in the car, she closed the rear passenger door and got in the front passenger seat. After Looker got back in the driver's seat, he drove Henry back to the Kanto Branch of the International Police for questioning.

 **Another unspecified amount of time later**

Henry was just led into the interrogation room for questioning. After Henry and Looker had gotten seated, Looker started to ask Henry some questions. "What were your motives for trying to steal that electronic equipment?" Looker asked Henry. "I was asked by one of my superiors of the team I work for to steal that equipment, if I was successful, I would have gotten 1,000,000,000 Poké," Henry said. "So you work for someone? Is it team rocket?" Looker asked. "If you want the answer to that, you have to solve this riddle," Henry said.

"What holds old memories, and is like this riddle, can be smart, but isn't alive, and spreads far and wide, but isn't always electronic?" Henry asked, telling Looker the riddle. **"What holds old memories, and is like the riddle. This riddle sure is... AH HA! Cryptic is the first part after team. So onto the next part. What is smart, but isn't alive, and spreads far and wide, but isn't always electronic. For that I'm going to need more... That's it!"** Looker said in his mind. "I think I know the answer now," Looker said to Henry. "Okay, tell me what you think the answer is," Henry said. "You work for a group of people called Team Cryptic Information!" Looker said.

"Bravo! You are the first one who doesn't work for Team Cryptic Information to ever figure out that riddle," Henry said, congratulating Looker. Looker was confused at why Henry congratulated him though. But unknown to Looker and his co-workers, this wouldn't be the last he's heard of Team Cryptic Information.

 **What does everyone think of the chapter? The OC villains in this story will mainly be from the villainous team I came up with, Team Cryptic Information. The only 3 non-OC villains that won't appear in this story are Maxie, Archie, and Ghetsis because Maxie and Archie are reformed, while Ghetsis would include spoilers for the other story I'm currently writing if I put him in, since this story is technically a sequel to it.**

 **For those who don't understand the riddle, something that holds old memories is a crypt, and it being like the riddle turns it into the word cryptic. While the meaning of the next part is that information can make you smarter, hence, can be smart, and the part for it spreading far and wide, but it isn't always electronic, stands for what usually happens with most information, wether it's electronic or not.** **That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
